


passementerie

by Abscisio



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscisio/pseuds/Abscisio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby measures Sapphire for new clothes while she struggles to ignore the way his touches make her feel. In celebration of ORAS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	passementerie

The measuring tape slides against her arm.

"I don't need it," she says again, but he continues.

"Yes, you do, if your clothes are tight like you say they are. Although, actually, you really haven't grown much at all."

"Then I don't need new ones, damnit," she protests.

"Don't be silly. You always ruin whatever I make you within a week and we have to do this anyway. Might as well get it over with now." He slips his fingers around her biceps and curls the tape around. He peers down at the numbers, his red eyes glinting in the lamplight.

His touch is more constricting than the tape.

When he's close like this, she hates it how she just doesn't act like the normal Sapphire - the fearless, brave heroine who did not cower from even the most ruthless villains in all of Hoenn. No, when he's around, she just melts into a puddle of _girl_.

She squirms. "Why can't I just do it myself?"

He scoffs. "You can't read."

"I can too. Just not big words."

"And numbers."

"I can too!" she exclaims and turns to face him.

"But you sure can't sew for your life." He grabs hold of her shoulder and pivots her back around. His touch lingers there for a moment, feathery and light, sending shockwaves through her body.

She wishes he'd stop doing things like that. It's almost like it's on purpose.

"Just stop touching me," she tries to growl in a rough, low voice. It ends up more as a squeak.

He stares at her, eyes crinkled in amusement. "Or what?"

"I-I can and will beat you up."

Instead of heeding her warning, he slides one hand along the curve of her shoulder and wraps the other on the side of her hip. Her heart stops beating and her brain stops working and her cheeks light on fire. She squirms and kicks until he leans forward and whispers in her ear.

"Will you?" he asks, his breath a soft mist against her skin.

The air scrapes against her throat when she inhales. It's not fair because he knows what this does to her.

Something slides against her chest. It snakes underneath her arms and the space between the two closes. She forgets how to breathe. His arms bind around her tiny body, encasing her in warmth, twisting her stomach into a knot. It's almost too good to be real, and then she realizes he's only doing this because of that goddamn measuring tape.

She considers kicking him again, but then Ruby lets out a surprised "Oh!"

"What is it?"

He turns his neck, burying his face in her hair. "You've grown two inches."

"Where?" she asks.

Then she realizes he's talking about her chest.

Immediately she begins squirming, her face bright red with indignation. "Get off of me!" she yells.

Somewhere in the chaos she ends up kneeing him in the stomach. He doubles over. His hat is askew, sweeping the strands of his silky black hair over his eyes.

A tiny pang of pity echoes somewhere inside her. "I'm sorr-" she begins to mumble, but then he stumbles forward and crushes her with his arms.

The measuring tape skitters across the ground. The two of them crumple up against the wall, his hands still hooked around her back, both of them silent and unmoving. It is probably a compromising position, and she should probably be screaming him and punching, but she fails to register this, only noticing how warm he is, how he smells of linen and mint.

She slides her hands around his neck and closes her eyes, knowing that she's not acting like the normal Sapphire, aware that she's melting into a puddle of girl, but wishing they could stay like this forever.

 

 


End file.
